happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Happy Feet: Chaos Theory -- Chapter 1: Sunday
Warner Bros. Pictures Presents In Association with Village Roadshow Pictures A Kenny Miller Production In Association with Animal Logic Film A George Miller Film Elijah Wood As Adult Mumble Amy Lee As Gloria Matisyahu As Erik Kevin Weisman As Jack and Vincentine James Spader As N.I.G.H.T.Y Out of nowhere, a solar flare appeared, before revealing the sun's surface, however, these flares increased in size and in numbers. Before the sun blew up. Happy Feet Chaos Theory Back on Earth, Adult Mumble woke up, getting up, he could see that he wasn't in Antarctica, the heat was tremendous, and the sun was brighter than ever, but, one clear difference was that the sky was not blue. "What the, where am I? What's happening?" Adult Mumble said as he looked around, if he was in Antarctica, then all the ice has melted, as he walked, he noticed flying debris going in the direction away from the sun, he too could feel this solar wind. "How did I get here?... and where is "here"?" After that, he could see the Arcadia tower, all broken up, he was definitely in Arcadia Bay, so the coast should be somewhere near, but there was no coast to be seen for miles. The sun was so bright now that Adult Mumble couldn't look at it, his body and flippers were literally translucent, meaning he could almost see through them. Soon he found a structure of some shape, the Arcadians could be inside. "I'll be safe if I can make it there. I hope... Please let me make it there..." Adult Mumble said to himself as he slowly walked. Luckily the wind as blowing with him, so he could move faster. As he got to a few meters away from the structure, the sun exploded. So bright that you could see the skeleton of any animal. Adult Mumble banged on the structure, but the wind was too loud to hear anything, quickly he went into the shadow, as he did, the ground outside the shadow started to melt, some of it started flying off like the rest of the debris did. "Oh no, it's the end of the world." As he said that, the wave of heat caused the structure to slowly melt. Adult Mumble had no choice but to go away form the structure, the sun started to dim as the wind got slower. All of a sudden, a small bright object from the sun came hurtling toward Earth. BANG! "Ah! Wait, what the." Adult Mumble said as he woke up, was it all just a dream? "That was so surreal. Okay, I'm at Arcadia Bay, the ice is still here... Everything's cool... I'm okay... I didn't fall asleep, and... that sure didn't feel like a dream... weird." Adult Mumble said, before walking out of his cave, the sky was blue with some clouds, the sun was bright, but not too bright, and Arcadia Tower was still in one piece. "Hello Adult Mumble, you okay there?" Mumble asked as he noticed Adult Mumble's expression. "Yeah, where are the others?" "Oh, they're just going for their usual solar surfing ride, you want to go solar surfing with us? We're about to start our race." Mumble offered as she got off her solar surfboard. "Sure, I've only been on one once, so let's see where I come." Adult Mumble said, before getting on his, called "Aidacra", it was like your average surfboard, but with a sail on the top, powered by the sun, the solar surfboard could fly with it's miniature engine on the back. Everyone except for Jack, Vincentine and Andrew started the race. (/watch?v=9e2CNSIJdhQ) 0:00 As their engines revved up to their max, everyone glanced at each other. Expressions of determination ere common-place now. 0:15 Suddenly, their engines started, all of them going at varied speeds, some we're racing faster than others, the race was based around the material of the sails and the shape of the boards, Adult Mumble had gotten the most efficient sail, and the most streamlined board, making him first. 0:37 As Adult Mumble looked above though, Erik was above him, upside-down, Erik being only a few feet from flipper reach. As Erik lowered himself until his upside-down face met Adult Mumble's, they laughed at the situation, before Erik used full power to speed past Adult Mumble. Oh yeah, the power of the engine matters as well. But then Adult Mumble noticed something, a cave on one of the sides, wondering where it went, he flew through it, doing many barrel rolls inside, when he got to the other side, he found himself in 1st place, the cave as a secret short-cut. "Better keep that a secret for later." Adult Mumble said to himself. As he flew, Erik was starting to catch up. 1:51 Both Adult Mumble and Erik raced against each other in hopes of finishing the first lap first. Adult Mumble only just making it, 1 lap down, 2 to go. As Adult Mumble went through the cave again, Erik didn't follow him. So Adult Mumble raced through the cave again, and finding himself in 1st by a long shot. 2:27 Adult Mumble sped up until he started breaking the sound barrier, when he slowed down, he was half way through lap 3, over-lapping at least 5 members of the race. As Adult Mumble got past them- 2:58 Erik caught up, now neck and neck, the two slowly sped up as they saw the finish line in sight. They sped up as fast as they could, until... Both got through, the slow-mo camera even picked up a tie. As the two stopped, they realised their situation. Mumble then got through the finish line 2nd and (D) Mumble 3rd. "Well, it's a tie then, what next?" "AvaJ, what time is it?" "Currently 10 am, December 31st 2019 sir." AvaJ reported. "Great, thanks AvaJ!" "No problem Mr Happy Feet." "Okay then, that settles it, we're going to set up on the top floor of Arcadia Tower for our new year." Erik announced. "Wait, where's Jack, Andrew and Vincentine?" Glenda asked, only just realising that they weren't in the race. Meanwhile, in the training room. /watch?v=1KxjGn30PDA "Infinite in Mystery, is the gift of the godess. We seek it thus, and take to the sky. Ripples form on the waters surface, the wondering soul knows no rest." Jack recited whilst reading a book. "Loveless, act 1." Vincentine said, remembering the name. "Hmm, you remembered." Jack smirked. "How can I not, when you've beaten it into my head?" Vincentine argued, before going into the usual fighting pose. "Don't take Vincentine lightly." Andrew advised. "Hmm, noted." Jack said, before Jack and Andrew charged at Vincentine with their new swords. Vincentine blocking all their moves like child's play. No matter what they did, he kept blocking. "Ha, is that the best you can do?" Vincentine said in a medium voice. "All hail Vincentine, huh?" Andrew smirked. "Andrew, stay back, I'll take Vincentine alone." "Jack." Andrew said, wondering how Jack could pull it off. "The world needs a new hero." Jack said as his sword turned red hot. "Hm, come and try." Vincentine taunted. "So smug, but for how long?" Jack said, before charging at Vincentine, both of them attacking and blocking each others moves. Jack used his new glove to create small fireballs, but Vincentine blocked them off whilst others just straight missed him. "Stop, you'll destroy us all." Andrew warned. "That's no way to talk to a hero." Jack said, before creating a huge fireball big enough to push Andrew out of the way whilst Jack and Vincentine kept fighting. Suddenly, part of the platform that Vincentine was on slowly lowered, before Vincentine jumped up with the best attack he could do. As the two fought on, their destruction created explosions around them. As Vincentine and Jack charged at each other however, Andrew raced towards them and blocked all their swords with his own. "Enough." Andrew called out. "Andrew." Vincentine remarked. "Our of my way." Jack called out, before creating a fireball. This time however, Jacks sword split Andrews, making the shard of sword skim Jacks shoulder. "Ah!" Jack said, before the area that they were in changed into the real room, the area they were in before was only virtual. "Just a scrape. I'll be fine, don't worry." Jack said. "Even if the 'morrow is barren of promises, nothing shall fore stow, my return." Jack said as he left, Vincentine and Andrew soon following. Meanwhile, Adult Mumble got on the elevator to get to the top floor as he saw the large room for their new year party, it being completely empty as the room hadn't really had a purpose apart from the balcony near. As Adult Mumble looked around, he could hear people talking from the balcony, sneaking across, the voices became apparent to be Jack and Vincentine. "But Vincent, isn't their an alternative?" Jack asked. "No, I bet you he's listening." Vincentine replied, making Adult Mumble go slightly away from the entrance. "Okay then, what do you ant anyway?" "I want you to give me the, device." "No, I'm not giving that to you, I'm so sick, and tired of people trying, to control me!" Jack yelled. As Adult Mumble peaked around the corner, he saw that Jack was holding a gun near Vincentine. "What the hell are you doing with that?" Vincentine asked in distress. "No one would miss your puny soul anyway!" Jack taunted. "Get that gun away from me physio!" Vincentine yelled as he pushed Jack, causing Jack to fire the gun at him. Adult Mumble saw this process take place. "No!" Adult Mumble ran around the corner, raising his right flipper, all of a sudden, time seemed to be slowed down, the gun falling onto the cold floor as it bounced, then, out of nowhere, the gun flew back up to Jacks hand, before time seemed to reverse. "Whoa!" Adult Mumble woke up in his usual cave. As he got out, he noticed the sky was blue with some clouds, the sun was bright, but not too bright, and Arcadia Tower was still in one piece. "Hello Adult Mumble, you okay there?" Mumble asked as he noticed Adult Mumble's expression. Adult Mumble swore he heard Mumble say that in the morning. "Um, I think so, where are the others?" "Oh, they're just going for their usual solar surfing ride, you want to go solar surfing with us? We're about to start our race." Mumble offered as she got off her solar surfboard. Yes, this is almost an exact repeat of the morning before he went up the skyscraper. "Um, no thanks, I think it would better to watch, thanks for the offer though. I'm going to bet for Erik." "Okay then, I was hoping you would come along with us, but what ever floats your boat." Mumble said, before he and everyone except from Jack, Andrew and Vincentine got onto their solar surfboards and raced. "Wait, did I actually reverse time? How?" After a few minutes, Erik passed the finish line. "Lets see if I can do it again." Adult Mumble said to himself, raising his right flipper, he saw time as it reversed. "I did it, I actually did it." "Did what?" Mumble said as he slightly heard Adult Mumble speak. "Nothing, I'm just going up to the top of the tower now." Adult Mumble said as he ran toward the tower. As he got to the top floor, he heard Jack and Vincentine talk. But instead of listening, he saw the fire alarm, before pressing it. "Yes, I did it! But who can I say this to? No one would believe me if I told them anyway." Adult Mumble said, before he went down the elevator. The rest of the day went well, until about 8pm. When Adult Mumble got up to the top floor and onto the balcony. "Hey Vincent." Adult Mumble said as Vincentine looked over the edge. "Hey Adult Mumble, what do you want to talk about?" "Hmm?" "Oh, it's just that normally some people come here to clear their thoughts, I've had a rough day." "So did I, especially this morning at the top of the tower wh- Uh oh." "What! You were there when me and Jack were talking to each other? I thought we were being watched." "Yeah, but I guess... it's better than death, right?" "What are you talking about?" Vincentine asked, confused. "This morning I heard you talking to Jack, before he shot you, I watched you die." "Impossible, if I'm dead then why am I alive?" "Well, I want to tell you, but I have a feeling that you won't believe me." "Adult Mumble, if there's one thing I've learnt, it's that nothing is impossible. I can still remember the time when I watched my mother die. "You were there too!" "Yes, allow me to explain. Back when I had my powers, I wanted to see what really happened at that moment you found the oil platform. (Flashback) You had just swam onto the edge of the platform, looking up at my mother as she noticed you, as you talked to her, more people noticed you until some... important people left their stations, leaving the safety of the platform in jeopardy. The drill underground found a small pocket of oil. And as it got pumped, it ignited as it touched the flames on top. As my father got away on the helicopter, he searched looking for mother, until you swam away, just as you did, the pocket of oil exploded, causing the explosion to go up. The helicopter as spared as the platform exploded into nothing more than shards. When the dust settled, my father watched you swim away, leading him to believe you were responsible. (Flash forward) That's what I witnessed." Vincentine explained. "Well, I guess I must come to my terms too, as I watched you die, I raised my right flipper, and I... went back in time, I did the exact same actions except this time I triggered the fire alarm." "Well that explains the fire alarm, but to go back in time? That's one freak power you got from nothing." "Hmm, I only discovered it half an hour after my nightmare." "Ooh, tell me about that, you know, nightmares can tell you a lot about who you are." "Well, it's a little fuzzy now, but I can recall walking around Arcadia Bay, there was no ice and the water was dried up, the Arcadia tower was in pieces, and the only remaining building was this structure. I went to it in case you lot were inside. Knocking on it, I heard no reply, the sun exploded, and that's about it." "Hmm, I know I just said nightmares may give clues as to who you are, but I think this is a big exception." "I know, but, what if it's a vision of some kind? When will it happen?" "Dude, the sun isn't expected to die for another 5 billion years, we'd be long dead by that time comes." "True, but think about right now." "Well, we wouldn't see it coming I suppose. Now come on, we've got a new year to celebrate!" Vincentine finished as he and Adult Mumble went back in. Meanwhile... "Hmm, 3 months with them and they still don't know, if only they knew the truth. Time for phase 2, body building. And I've got the perfect name for it. N.G.H.T.Y." Previous Chapter - Next Chapter Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions